food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raindrop Cake/@comment-37014459-20180925154243
1: Prisoner The sound of these droplets of rain... Perhaps, this is the sound of death... Each droplet ending its short life as it becomes one with the soil. What about me? When will it end for me? Surrounded by darkness, the sound of rain reminds me of a past too painful to forget. It was one of those rainy nights. Master Attendant was murdered in the rain. It wasn't a Fallen Angel that did it. I fell to the rain covered ground as I looked into Master's lifeless eyes. I reached out to hold his hand, but all I felt was the cold stiff fingers of the dead. Perhaps it was the rain? Causing his body to lose it's warmth and feel ever so cold. I couldn't... I didn't want to believe that Master Attendant was forever lost. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" The sound of my voice was as cold as the rain." "It seems you're the same. At the end of the day, everyone dies around me." As the rain falls, the air grows colder. A chill sends shivers down the spine as the feeling of sorrow is brought to life. My feet grows colder as the rain continues to fall. I begin to lose perception of what's real... It doesn't matter anymore... How great it would be if it would all end now... After that day, I lost the ability to feel both of my legs. If only everything ended that day... If only I never existed... All I have now are the sweet but painful memories of Master Attendant. "Meow---" Where is this sound coming from? Am I hearing things? Perhaps it is calling for me in this darkness. Must have been my imagination. But then I heard the creaking sound of loosening boards... I turned around to see where this sound was coming from and I saw a familiar light pass through the darkness. Even in this darkness, the little bit of moonlight still shines the way. I squint through the darkness and my eyes begin to focus on a silver sakura petal falling gracefully in front of me. "Where did this beautiful sakura petal come from?" I stuck out my hand and reached for it. Master Attendant loved sakura's. It was his favorite. No matter the situation, sakura's had the ability to bring a smile to his face. As I grabbed for the Sakura petal, everything became pitch black. *Bang- I lost my balance and fell to the ground. It seems my reactions have slown down; even the sensation of pain felt like it has delayed. "Meow- Meow-" Something warm grazed the side of my hands. A sudden sweet but bitter feeling overcame me. Ah, that's right, I was the one who was locked away... ---- This is the story you can get once Raindrop's fondness reaches level 2 (Edit: Whoops I mean 2, not 1). Since I'm a bit peeved at some of the grammatical errors, I added a few words and corrected some of the sentences.